Movie Night
by Cat Steven
Summary: Lapis and Peridot watch a scary movie, which Amethyst tells them is a factual documentary. When the two are left alone together in the house at night, their imaginations start to get the better of them. Little do they know, the supposed Boogeyman that's on the loose is...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Welcome to the first chapter of "Movie Night". I just like to go on FakeSUEpisodes' Tumblr and get ideas :D. I appreciate some "Lapidot" art from laurenzuke and apple-cores 3. Today Lapis and Peri are watching "Lights Out". I only saw the trailer so I don't know much D:. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.** **J**

Chapter One

Amethyst sat in Steven's bedroom, shifting through some scary movies. Lapis and Peridot were sitting on the couch. Peridot was trying not to hog the bowl, but Lapis said she could get refills. "How about 'Lights Out?'" she suggested, sliding the DVD into its player. "Lapis, come get me for refills," Amethyst said. She got Lapis juice but told Peridot she needs some milk so she gave her a glass of it.

Some of the advertisements were actually amusing. They liked the one where a cow was breakdancing. A man walked in, asked: "WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" and then the cow said, "YOU NEED SOME MILK!" and held up a gallon. "Buy Moo-Moo milk," it said. "The truest milk to be." Then the actual movie played. Lapis and Peri were so scared at the end, they were THIS CLOSE () to shattering the windows with screams. Luckily they fought the urge to scream and yelp in terror. But my point is, the movie was scary, duh.

Lapis and Peridot hugged each other. They felt as though they could sense a _presence_ , yes, a _presence_ , but a ghostly one. Peridot whimpered while Lapis whined. Then they heard a loud pounding. BUMP BUM. BUM BUMP. Then they heard a door open and shut. Tightly.

Peridot carried Lapis and her tablet and ran into Steven's bathroom, screaming. Well, she tried, because Lapis' foot was in the way of her vision. But. Whatever. They still made it. Peridot shut the door with her powers and locked it. Steven left his phone in the bathroom. Peridot set her tablet down and carried the phone. She left it hovering above her hands.

There was a message from Amethyst. She told Steven she was leaving the house, and texted Peri a little after. Lapis shivered. She was uncomfortable because she was usually an introverted gem; she was usually a little shy when meeting someone, even though she met Peridot a few months later, after returning to Homeworld.

Peridot felt uncomfortable too. She thought it was embarrassing when she met with Lapis again (in Same Old World). Even though they were from salty birds transformed into jam buds, nothing but a little shyness comes along and punches them in the face.

This was going to be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I'm writing this on the spot so this is going to be a bit weird. Anyways enjoy :P**

 **Author's Note**

Present

 _ **Flashback**_

Chapter 2: Who's There?

Peridot and Lapis whimpered as they heard a louder sound. Peridot decided to CHEEP about this scary, paranormal experience. _SAVE ME! THERE'S THIS HORRIFIC CREATURE TRYING TO ATTACK ME AND LAZULI._ CHEEP'D! _There we go," Peridot thought silently, shivering uncomfortably._ Peridot strained while trying to use her powers to keep the door locked. She heard a loud knock. "Is there anyone in there?" asked a terribly exhausted voice. "GAH!" Peridot shrieked, bumping Lapis in the process.

"It's me," the voice said. "Steven, are you in there? I'm coming in..."

Lapis felt really uncomfortable. She couldn't leave the area because if they exited the first thing that would happen would be the boogie man, lunging at their gems, hungry in vain. Peridot was sweating and straining really hard to keep the door shut. The first thing she would do if the monster got in would search for Steven. "It wants to attack Steven!" Peridot screamed. She was straining really hard to keep the door shut. She groaned and sweated. She would not let that gem attack her or Lazuli.

Lapis summoned her wings. She flew up to the ceiling, trying to break a hole to escape. Only then it occurred to her Steven would be really upset to find a hole in the ceiling. So then she stopped, dropped to the floor, and removed her wings. "Water won't help in this situation," she said, feeling a little sick and nervous. "I know," Peridot said, trying not to freak out. The reason she was having trouble is because she felt frightened - she couldn't function her powers very well. She groaned and wiped the sweat dropping from her forehead.

Lapis knew Peridot needed a break. Her struggling was just like Lapis struggling during Malachite. "Oh my gosh," she said, noticing how hard Peridot was working. She looked a bit weak but more frustrated. "Please Lapis, help me," Peridot managed to squeak out. Lapis gently pushed her out of the way and held the knob shut. Peridot was gasping for breath (gems don't need air but she was focusing on keeping the door shut). Lapis felt too weak. She had become stronger after the Malachite fiasco, but she hated being reminded of it.

Then the monster opened the door. Guess who it is...

 **Ok, guys, that was chapter two. Stay tuned for chapter three tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third and last chapter of "Movie Night". Today Lapis and Peri find out who the monster is. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Author's Note**

Present

 ** _Flashback_**

Standing at the door was a very confused Greg Universe.

"Whaaaaaat?" Peridot and Lapis said together, very confused. "Well," Greg started, "have you seen my van keys?" "What is a 'van'?" they both asked. Greg just smiled and said, "I apologize for scaring you two." He grabbed Steven's phone. "I have to give this to Steven, too," he said.

"Ummm, is it okay if we spend the night 'watching movies' with you in Steven's room?" Peridot asked, hiding behind Lapis. Greg shrugged with a smile. "I don't think Steven's room," he said, smiling, "but sure, we can watch a movie by the van. I may look really tired but I couldn't sleep tonight." "Okay," Lapis and Peridot replied. They happily walked outside with Steven's dad, Greg Universe.

 **Okay, so I wrote this a little differently, but I hope you still enjoyed it** **J** **. Coming up next will be "Welcome Home, Little Pup".**


End file.
